


Las manos de mi hermano

by ConsBastony



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Season 1, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsBastony/pseuds/ConsBastony
Summary: Sam siempre ha tenido muchas cosas en la mente, tantas que a veces no se da cuenta de lo que está sucediendo.Fanfic participante del evento Happy birthday, Sam'18 en el grupo de Fb Wincest infinito.





	Las manos de mi hermano

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvara_alhana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvara_alhana/gifts).



> Fanfic que responde al evento Happy birthday, Sam! 2018 en el grupo de Facebook Wincest infinito. Elegí el prompt de Silvara que pedía escribir algo referente a estos gifs   
> http://wellcometothedarkside.tumblr.com/post/172538774362/onthedeepdarkside-sam-and-deans-brotherly
> 
> Espero que te guste, Silvara :)

El síntoma 

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Sam había vuelto de Stanford. A buscar a su padre. A vengar a Jess. A cazar. A estar con Dean.

No es como si hubiera olvidado todos esos años juntos, es sólo que esta vez se sentía diferente. Los silencios en el Impala, daban ganas de apalearlos cada vez que se cernían sobre él hasta casi aplastarlo cortándole la respiración. Quedarse despierto en las noches bajo las sábanas hasta que se levantaba por la necesidad de hacer cualquier cosa que lo distrajera mientras se aferraba con la mano al celular con un mensaje de texto simplemente diciendo que no llegaría, que no se preocupara. Sam se decía que toda su preocupación era porque las bestias que estaban cazando salían de noche. Esa comezón que lo invadía cada vez que se acercaba de más, sintiendo su respiración en su piel cuando dormían en la misma cama.

Todo eso no le pasaba antes de Stanford. Y si Sam tuviera que ponerle una fecha de aparición a sus malestares, diría que fue en esa ocasión en que una bruja en Washington lo tuvo encerrado dos días en una cueva secreta, en la que casi no tenía ventilación ni mucho espacio para moverse. Había tardado mucho tiempo en intentar escapar, hasta que se agotó, quedó tendido sobre la tierra y sintiéndose terriblemente. Lo atribuyó a cansancio físico, sin embargo había pasado por situaciones mucho peores. Dean lo logró encontrar y acabaron con ella. Después descubrieron que la bruja había descubierto una forma de quitar la energía vital de las personas para usarla en rejuvenecimiento y poder, y para ello las víctimas debían morir por aislamiento, hambre, frío, desesperación o claustrofobia. Lograron salvar a otras seis personas que la bruja había secuestrado antes que a Sam.

Sam atribuía a ello sus síntomas. A ese momento cuando Dean lo sacó de aquel agujero sollozante, con la cara llena de lodo al igual que toda su ropa, y lo limpió con rudeza, lo miró a los ojos, le dijo que todo estaba bien ahora, y Sam no sabe cómo pero sintió que todo su cuerpo se ablandaba y su corazón se detenía por la cercanía de su rostro, y así fueron a salvar a los otros. 

Allí fue cuando lo supo. Sam se había dado cuenta de que lo que sentía por su hermano no era normal. Y se sintió como un balde de agua fría. Como una bofetada. No, como cien bofetadas seguidas contra cada mejilla. No tenía otra explicación a la sudoración y palpitaciones durante la noche, aunque no tuvieran un caso en esos momentos; y pesadillas que al despertar no recordaba, a veces con dolorosas erecciones. 

No se sentía bien. Le dolía el estómago de sólo pensarlo. Odiaba a su estómago, siempre doliendo en momentos inadecuados. Como esa vez en la que se le declaró a Doris Kennet, la más bonita y la más inteligente de la clase, cuando iba en octavo grado. Si pudo vivir con la duda antes de declararse, y con su rechazo después de hacerlo hasta que tuvieron que mudarse de nuevo, definitivamente podría vivir con ese conocimiento. Al fin y al cabo no tenía que hacer nada, sólo seguir con su vida tal y como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Así que calló. Dean no tenía porqué saberlo nunca.

Permaneció sentado un rato más hasta que se le pasó el vértigo. Se enjuagó la boca, la cara, se secó las lágrimas y sonrió al espejo antes de salir del baño. Él podía hacerlo. Seguramente pasaría. No tenía que preocuparse por ello.

Lo no dicho

¿Qué no le había dicho Sam a Dean? En opinión de Sam, Dean no lo conocía en absoluto. No sabía qué música le gustaba, su comida favorita o los amigos (compañeros, más bien) que había hecho en Stanford. Tampoco lo que había tenido con Jess, que había sido más serio de lo que Dean creía, y que ahora le seguía doliendo su muerte. Sin embargo, cuando Sam lo miraba a los ojos casi podía saber lo que estaba pensando. Descifraba planes, ideas y necesidades fisiológicas. Incluso a veces, Sam quería creer que lo mismo hacía Dean. Pero cada vez que parecían estar conectados en un momento más allá de lo físico o de la situación actual, Dean lo interrumpía con una broma tan fuera de lugar, que a Sam le daban ganas de golpearlo.

También había ciertos momentos cuando Dean no hacía las cosas tan mal. 

Esa vez que lo encontró guardando un pastel en la pequeña nevera del motel, en la que a Sam no le importó arruinar su sorpresa de cumpleaños, y se lo terminaron comiendo en la madrugada yéndose a dormir hasta el amanecer. Otro momento en que lo encontró consolando a una pequeña niña a la que su padre se había convertido en hombre lobo y habían tenido que matarlo, así dándole la noticia y después haciéndola sonreír con algo que no alcanzó a escuchar. Y otra vez en la que Sam fue a buscarlo al bar porque no podía dormirse solo en el mismo hotel en el que habían eliminado a ese fantasma un par de horas antes, y Dean sin hacer más preguntas había dejado a la guapa mesera que probablemente iría a la cama con él. Sam rió con el recuerdo, adolescente y orgulloso, esa noche no le pidió que durmieran en la misma cama por la vergüenza que había sentido justo después de presentarse en la barra del bar, preguntando por Jason Whitefield, cuando Dean de hecho había usado su nombre real.

Suspiró ante el pensamiento de ir justo en ese momento a buscarlo. Y en lugar de pedirle amablemente acompañarlo, simplemente arrebatarlo de las garras de aquella muchacha que seguramente estaría conquistando, y tomarse las bebidas de ambos para conseguir el valor y besarlo. Sí, ¿por qué no? Besarlo. Ya era el tiempo de hacerlo.

Sam no le había dicho muchas cosas a Dean. Una de ellas era lo mucho que lo necesitaba.

Los puntos de quiebre en el proceso

Sam pensó lógicamente que si ignoraba lo que recién había descubierto todo pasaría y se olvidaría para siempre. Evidentemente estaba equivocado.

Un nido de vampiros en Columbus, en el que casi lo convierten porque la debilidad que empezó a sentir en su mano lo hizo soltar el machete. El mareo que le dio después de salir de la tina, que lo hizo caer con un estridente golpe provocando la entrada casi inmediata de Dean al baño, y un Sam mojado apenas cubierto por la toalla con una única excusa “ya te había dicho que odio las tinas”. El dolor de espalda durante el último caso, que le ocasionó el caer de las escaleras mientras perseguía a un duende. 

Lo que le siguió a ese caso fue más dolor. El dolor de espalda no se iba ni con analgésicos, ocasionándole una gran molestia al cazar e incluso al sentarse a investigar. La situación se estaba volviendo insostenible y ya no podía seguirlo ocultando de Dean. Si algo sabía Sam de Dean, era lo mucho que se preocupaba, y lo que menos necesitaba Sam ahora era que su hermano se pusiera de pesado con ir al médico o lo que sea.

Sam regresó temprano de la biblioteca local ese día por no conseguir lo que buscaba. Iba a contarle a Dean por si quería ir con la testigo ya que aún era de día, o si quería esperar hasta el día siguiente, cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación y se encontró con su hermano en ropa interior en la cama cortándose la uñas de los pies. La escena era bastante extraña, diría Sam, pues le causó un cosquilleo que iba desde su estómago hasta la garganta ver a su hermano así, todavía húmedo por la ducha, en una posición antinatural; y que en alguna situación normal, no sería nada agradable. Aunque en su defensa él nunca se encontraba en situaciones normales.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué te quedas allí? También tus héroes se cortan las uñas, ¿sabías?— Dijo Dean, después de que el menor permaneciera unos segundos quieto frente a la puerta.

—Sí, es sólo que no encontré más datos del caso. —Dijo Sam, sintiendo cómo las palabras salieran con esfuerzo de su garganta, tratando de parecer normal, como si no le importara el hecho de que Dean estuviera semidesnudo o como si su espalda no lo estuviera matando. 

No dijo nada más y se metió directo al baño. Necesitaba darse una ducha, el calor que hacía fuera provocaba que se sintiera sucio y sudado, y su hermano en calzoncillos no ayudaba nada a pesar del ventilador que había en la habitación.

Se desnudó y tardó un buen rato en ordenar sus pensamientos bajo el agua fría; hasta que la erección se le pasó fue cuando finalmente salió de la ducha sólo para darse cuenta de que no había metido ropa limpia. Salió en toalla en busca de la mochila cuando su hermano lo interceptó.

—Recuéstate en la cama —Dean enderezándose, autoritario, ya vestido. Volteó hacia la cama que tenía una toalla extendida encima.

—¿Disculpa? —No había dicho nada gracioso, pero le causó risa. Era como si sus pensamientos salieran de algún rincón de su mente para posarse en los labios contrarios. E incluso creería que no lo había dicho si no lo hubiera repetido.

—Acuéstate en la cama, sordo.

—¿Para qué? — Sam salió del baño hacia la mochila, tratando de ignorarlo, fallando inevitablemente cuando este lo tomó del brazo.

—Estoy hablando en serio. —Sus ojos verdes con un destello de algo que él mismo no lograba identificar.— Si tú no piensas hacer nada con esa espalda, entonces lo haré yo. 

Sam se dio la vuelta y se acostó, no tenía ganas de pelear, y ni siquiera le sorprendió que aquel ser molesto que se decía ser su pariente (y que a veces deseaba tanto que no lo fuera) supiera ya sobre su dolor de espalda. Al fin y al cabo ni siquiera se había molestado en ocultarlo demasiado.

—¿Y ahora qué? —Intentando que no se notara su vergüenza, intentando no mostrar que se estaba comenzando a sentir incómodo con la situación.

—Te voy a dar un masaje. Cálmate, no es un masaje erótico —Un gesto y una carcajada, Sam no se lo creía.— Tú sólo relájate.

Con la cabeza sobre la almohada, Sam no se podía relajar. Muchos pensamientos pasaban por su mente, sus manos le temblaban, a pesar de la toalla que le cubría las nalgas se sentía más desnudo que nunca cuando las manos de su hermano, embadurnadas de algo que no sabía identificar, lo recorrieron desde su cadera hasta sus hombros varias veces, en movimientos largos y continuos. 

—Relájate, Sammy, esto no va a funcionar si no te relajas. Respira lenta y profundamente.

Su voz como un elixir que lo llenaba de calor. Se sentía embriagado. De repente hacía mucho calor en la habitación, su corazón palpitaba fuerte, pero después de unos minutos empezó a bajar su ritmo. Trató de no pensar en ello y relajarse. Se sentía bien. Las manos de Dean no se despegaban de él en cada movimiento que daba. 

Sus manos eran firmes y se deslizaban con seguridad. ¿Dónde había aprendido a hacer eso? Los movimientos cambiaron, ahora se sentían como palmaditas. Jadeó cuando su hermano encontró ese nudo en su espalda que le dolía desde ya hacía casi dos semanas. 

Estando así, se sentía indefenso. Bajo las manos de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo, tocándolo, sentía como si lo atravesara capa por capa hasta llegar a su centro. Sin más barreras que lo protegieran. Y ahora se sentía tan conectado consigo mismo que podía despejar su mente de tantas cosas inútiles que siempre estaban rondándole la cabeza. 

Ya no quería seguir ocultando ese secreto, ni a Dean ni al él mismo, pues tenía la sospecha de que su malestar se debía a callar. De pronto el contarle la verdad sobre lo que sentía a Dean no era tan mala idea. Sin embargo no se sentía preparado. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? No podría con su rechazo, aquello era lo que más temía. Bueno, Dean siempre había estado a su lado. Seguramente aceptaría vivir con ello, como lo había hecho con Stanford.

Fueron varios minutos los que estuvo Dean masajeándolo. Casi no sintió cuando se retiró, sólo una toalla que le restregó la espalda. Fue hasta que lo escuchó hablar que se enderezó un poco.

—Ten cuidado cuando te levantes. Descuida, yo también terminé así cuando me lo hicieron. Eso significa que al parecer lo hice bien. —Su sonrisa lo dejó sin palabras.— Iré con la testigo, tú descansa un rato.

Cuando por fin pudo recuperar su compostura se levantó y se vistió. Se secó las lágrimas, ya estaba anocheciendo cuando se recuperó por completo, y pensó en decírselo esa misma noche pero Dean no llegó sino hasta la mañana siguiente.

Entonces Sam ya no tuvo el valor de decírselo.

 

  
De eso ya habían pasado dos semanas más. Su dolor de espalda se calmó pero seguían los otros, además de el constante dolor de cabeza que mitigaba con medicamentos. Callar no era lo suyo, si algo le molestaba lo decía. Hasta ese momento no se había encontrado ante la necesidad e imposición de callar. Y eso lo estaba matando.

Cansado de su situación se dedicó a investigar si había algo que hacer al respecto. Sin esforzarse mucho encontró información que se parecía a lo que él sufría. Trastorno psicosomático. El síntoma, lo no dicho y los puntos de quiebre en el proceso. Las coincidencias que tenía con cómo se sentía Sam lo habían asombrado. La única opción era hablar, expresarse. No era tan difícil según decían algunos autores. Después de todo, Dean seguramente ya se habría dado cuenta de que estaba actuando diferente de lo normal. No debía ser demasiado difícil. 

Ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca de nuevo solo. Analizando todos esos años que supo que la admiración hacia su hermano mayor era mucho más que eso. Libros abiertos a su alrededor. Podía buscar en su laptop en su habitación, pero no se sentiría seguro con Dean rondando por allí. En cambio, era raro que se lo encontrara allí en ese momento que no tenían ningún caso.

Estaba atardeciendo (en hora, en verano el sol brillaba más horas al día) cuando la biblioteca cerró y Sam no tuvo más remedio que ir a su habitación. Cuando entró, Dean empezó con su verborrea sobre chicas y hamburguesas, que tenían algo en común o algo así cuando Sam lo interrumpió.

—Dean, tengo que decirte algo. —Un asentimiento y su gesto cambió a uno de preocupación, seguramente por su seriedad al decirlo. Oh, por dios, amaba tanto a este hombre. No estaba bien que alguien se preocupara tanto por él, no se lo merecía. Estaba a punto de echarse hacia atrás de nuevo, pero no quería seguir luchando con esa voz en su interior. Tomó valor y se le echó encima. Así sin más. Un beso torpe, que le lastimó por el choque de dientes y huesos de la cara. Joder, lo estaba besando de verdad. Lo tomó de la cabeza cuando este se intentó retirar. Pero Dean, con una fuerza mayor alejó sus manos y dio pasos atrás. Su cara aterrada, con incertidumbre y dolor. A Sam le dolió el corazón. No quería ni imaginar qué cara tendría ahora mismo. Era un estúpido por creer que algo podría pasar entre ellos. Un par de segundos de verse a las caras y Dean salió del cuarto. 

Se quedó congelado allí. Su mente apenas comenzó a hilar ideas sobre lo que sería de él sin su hermano, cuando Dean entró de nuevo.

—¿Se te olvidó algo? —Con su voz ronca, el llanto atorado en la garganta.

—Sí, esto.

Y Dean se acercó a besarlo despacio. Metió sus dedos entre su cabello y Sam suspiró. Se alejó un poco para verle la cara, y allí estaba de nuevo, su hermano comprensivo, sólo que ahora su sonrisa tenía ese brillo especial, sólo para él. Seguramente tendrían que hablar de ello más tarde, pero ahora no era el momento. Siguió con su beso que se hizo más desesperado mientras más tiempo pasaba. Quería tocarlo por completo, le recorrió la cara, el pecho y lo tomó de la cintura. Quería tocar más abajo pero no sabía cómo.

Y como siempre allí estaba Dean al rescate. Le tomó la mano y la guió hacia su miembro que ya se estaba endureciendo, primero sobre la ropa, moviendo su mano sobre él mismo. Sam nunca había estado con otro hombre y por supuesto nunca había tocado ningún miembro más que el suyo, así que se guió por el instinto, allí cerró sus dedos y sintió la forma de sus testículos. Entre sus dedos sentía como se iba irguiendo más, lo que le provocó un tirón directo en su polla. Decidió tomar el control y metió su mano temblorosa dentro de su pantalón y lo rodeo con sus dedos. Apretó y se deleitó con el gemido de su hermano que sintió dentro de su boca. Bombeó con su mano varias veces sintiendo cómo Dean se curveaba hacia él, hasta que no le fue suficiente.

El calor que había en la habitación en ese momento era sofocante. Se separó de él y se quitó las ropas que tenía encima, quedando sólo en calzoncillos. Fuera de pudor alguno, teniendo la sospecha de que todos esos años había tenido esa pulsión latente con su hermano, a la espera de que estallara. Ahora necesitaba satisfacer esa tensión interna que había tenido desde siempre. 

Rió cuando fue empujado contra la cama. Estaba seguro de que iría al infierno, porque si había algo divino allá arriba, le agradecía que su padre se hubiera perdido para que su hermano tuviera la excusa perfecta para ir a buscarlo. Y eso no estaba bien de ningún modo. Dean le siguió en desnudarse y se quedó un momento allí, mirándolo con deseo. Al menos no se iría solo. Se inclinó y lo acarició desde las ingles hacia la cintura y ahora él metió su mano dentro de su ropa interior para masajearlo despacio, mordiéndose el labio. Le bajó la ropa interior y se abalanzó a la cama contra él. Desde que Sam tuvo esa conciencia de que lo que sentía por Dean no era lo normal, siempre pensó que si lo hacían algún día, debía ser cuando estuvieran hasta el tope de borrachos, porque los acercamientos más significativos habían sucedido bajo esa situación. Pero, quién lo diría, estaban más que sobrios. 

En ese instante no tenía nada más en la mente que a Dean. Debajo de él, le recorrió la espalda deteniéndose un poco más en ese culo que le encantaba. Dean se sacudía contra él, tomándolo de las piernas para alzarlas. Los jadeos en su cuello lo volvían loco. Aprovechando su tamaño, Sam rodó por la cama y se posicionó sobre él. Se apoyó en un brazo y lo besó de nuevo, aún no se acostumbraba a la sensación tan embriagante de tener la lengua de su hermano dentro de su boca. Le tomó la polla con la otra y lo acarició así. Sintió que su hermano lo tomaba de la misma forma, acomodando la cadera. Comenzó a jalar y empujar con su mano. Bombeaba y ese beso se estaba convirtiendo en dos pares de labios que respiraban el mismo aire. Su mano se movía más rápido a medida que la de Dean lo hacía. Sentía y gemía sin ninguna vergüenza ahora. Los movimientos continuaron hasta que Sam sintió ese calor y hormigueo que comenzaba en la parte baja de su abdomen y siguió hasta su miembro. 

Terminó en el abdomen de su hermano con largos hilos de semen blanco. Su hermano le siguió algunos segundos después. Jadeó hasta que pudo recuperar su respiración. Se hallaba todo sudado y le gustaría una ducha, pero se sentía tan cansado que no creía ni poderse levantar. 

Miró a su hermano, sus ojos verdes y pecas tan cercanos a su cara, tan hermoso. No pudo decir nada, se le acabó la voz con su orgasmo, así que sólo se acostó a su lado y lo abrazó como cuando eran pequeños. Sólo que su situación ahora era diferente. Tampoco Dean dijo nada, así que no hicieron más que compartir ese silencio cómodo en el que habían caído. Sam se sentía mejor que nunca. Satisfecho, aunque no como se lo había imaginado. Aún les quedaba otro paso que dar, pero no sería esa noche. 

Sam esperó sentirse mejor con ese peso menos de encima. Y por un momento deseó sentirse así por siempre, hasta que cayó dormido, olvidando que eran Winchester, y que la felicidad no era parte natural de su vida. 


End file.
